


Las rosas están muriendo.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Suffering, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Lyanna conoce su final.





	Las rosas están muriendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a GRRM.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

* * *

 

Ella corrió antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se inclinó sobre el asiento de madera y expulsó todo el contenido de su estómago hasta que las lágrimas le saltaron y sus gemidos llenaron las cuatro paredes del baño. Lloró y lloró, viendo las gotas caer dentro del agujero negro, reflejándose en la pesadilla que acababa de salir.

Con dedos temblorosos bajo la tapa y se impulsó sobre sus pies con esa superficie. Sus piernas temblaron cómo hojas, y por un segundo creyó que no lo lograría, y que sus tobillos se romperían cómo vidrio. Pero estaba de pie, hasta el final. Caminó hasta la jarra de madera sobre una silla cerca de la tina al otro lado del baño y se enjuagó la boca.

Sus ojos grises se veían enormes en su rostro, advirtió cuando se miró en el espejo cuando volvió a la habitación. Su piel estaba pálida, de color enfermizo, gris cómo los cielos de Invernalia. Invernalia. Lyanna se detuvo en seco y dejo caer la cabeza, la mata de pelo castaño oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y enmarañado le cubrió los costados del rostro. Extrañaba Invernalia, extrañaba cómo siempre en el invierno el castillo siempre permanecía caliente, impasible a la tormenta. Extrañaba a la Vieja Nana y el olor del patio al amanecer. Extrañaba irse a las Criptas con una simple vela, y mirar a sus ancestros muertos, hasta que los sonidos raros comenzaban y corría de vuelta. La salida siempre parecía lejana, le daba la impresión que alguna de esas escabullidas, iba a quedar atrapada para siempre. Mirando de la puerta hacia fuera.

Cada día el Bosque de los dioses refulgía con fuerza y los rostros tallados en ellos despertaban con renovadas fuerzas. Pero sobretodo, extrañaba a su familia. Extrañaba cómo su madre Lyarra, tan llamativa con su tez blanca como la leche, cabello negro ónice y ojos azules como las rosas invernales, se iluminaba al verla. Solía abrazarla y su perfume la envolvía, recordaba la sensación de las joyas de su cuello frías contra su mejilla. También extrañó a su padre, de cara larga, barbudo y solemne, anheló voz y la forma que tenía para decirle que la amaba.

Cuando dejó Winterfell por última vez, supo que era un error horrible. Si me quedo, moriré. Si hubiese sido una buena hija, se casaría con Robert y tendrían muchos hijos de cabello negro y ojos del color de mar cuando le daba el sol, pero Lyanna sabía que el amor no podía cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre. Si ella se quedaba, todo dentro de ella se marchitaría.

Cruzó la habitación pasando la enorme cama deshecha y se frenó frente a la ventana abierta. La luna estaba muy alta en el cielo desnudo, brillando en su totalidad, iluminando el mar en una estela que parecía ir en línea recta a su ventana.

Lyanna se sentó en la silla de madera, embrujada por la luna despertando algo en sus venas. De repente se sintió muy triste, y recordó a Brandon, y lo alto que era. Brandon hacía orgulloso a Papá y no cambia duda que habría sido un adorado rey, con su reina de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules. Con hijos e hijas para hacerlos a ambos felices. Y los dioses los habría hecho fuertes niños, con la sangre de los lobos, los fantasmas y los reyes antiguos en sus venas. Pensó en Eddard y su timidez. El lobo silencioso, le decía. Ned siempre estaba a su lado, protegiéndola, decían que ya era un caballero desde los tres, valeroso y honrado desde los siete. Benjen, el hermano menor, adoraba a su hermano más joven con todo su corazón, él amaba a la familia con su propia vida. 

Durante la fiesta el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen interpretó una triste y hermosa canción que hizo la hizo llorar, cuando Benjen la molestó por ello, ella derramó vino sobre su cabeza. 

El corazón se agrietó dentro de su pecho, arrancándole un sollozo. Extrañó esconderse en la Torre Rota cuando jugaba a escondidas con sus hermanos. Extrañó sus voces y risas cuando la veían galopar. Pero era tonta. Una niña tonta.

El Príncipe Rhaegar ganó el torneo, pero en lugar de coronar a su propia esposa, la Princesa Elia Martell, como la reina del amor y la belleza , el príncipe sorprendió a los presentes al presentar el laurel de rosas azules de invierno a Lyanna, colocándolo en su regazo con la punta de su lanza. En ese momento "todas las sonrisas murieron". A Brandon no le había gustado el gesto, en cambio, ella se rió de la acción.

Esos ojos violeta la miraron directamente y ella quedo atrapada en su peculiaridad, cuando le había vuelto la razón estaba muy lejos. Pasaron montones de soles y lunas cuando terminó en ese lugar, tan lejos de su hogar.

Era una niña, y una muy estúpida. Estaba en un lugar que era todo lo contrario a lo que conocía desde su nacimiento, enjaulada cómo un pajarito, solitaria. El príncipe de ojos violeta y cabello de plata le había besado en la boca, acariciado su cuerpo y susurrado cuentos en su oído, de príncipes prometidos y un mundo mágico, le dijo que creía que ella era la indicada. La hizo sentir especial, extraña, pero especial, y cuando su carne se enterró entre sus piernas le pareció un fierro ardiente, y gritó.

El Príncipe la visitaba cuando podía, le traía su música y más cuentos. Lyanna observó cómo las rosas azules crujían y arrojaban sus hojas en el calor seco de Dornish, y decidió tomarlas en su puño. Nunca podrían prosperar tan al sur, lejos del frío, del hielo, y la nieve, tal vez como ella. Pero Rhaegar siempre traía en sus visitas, no sabía cómo las conseguía, su perfume dulzón intenso saturaba la habitación.

Ella se acomodó, más cerca a la ventana, y una punzada le atravesó. Abrió las piernas, y palpando descubrió, sus dedos brillaron negros en la luz plateada.

-Aguanta un poco más... Solamente un poco más.- se dijo limpiándose la sangre en la bata ya manchada.

Lyanna se estaba debilitando, la fiebre la estaba tomando sin tregua. Se sentía como la tierra en ese inhóspito lugar: seco. Y algo entumecido. Su padre y hermano mayor habían muerto a manos del rey Aerys, padre de Rhaegar. Ella se sintió cómo caer en un abismo.  Lord Rickard Stark había exigido un juicio por combate, y aunque el rey le concedió la solicitud, eligió al "fuego" como su único campeón. Rickard fue suspendido de las vigas sobre un fuego ardiente, vestido con su armadura, mientras que Brandon, conectado a un dispositivo que apretaba una cuerda alrededor de su cuello cada vez que se movía, se vio obligado a observar cómo su padre se cocinaba lentamente. 

Brandon se estranguló a sí mismo en un intento de alcanzar una espada larga. 

Todo por su culpa, por haberse encaprichado en un rostro lindo, por haberse vuelto viciosa de la sensación en su pecho cuando el Príncipe la tocó. Por obsesionarse cuando la llamó bonita. El dolor cuando tomó su virginidad la sorprendió cómo ningún otro dolor que había sentido; y lo recibió dentro de su joven cuerpo. Soy una mujer loba, había pensado, soy fuerte.

Pero que tonta, lo que había costado. Los sacrificios del amor. La había coronado frente a una multitud. A metros de su verdadera reina y princesa Dornish. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, sorprendidos, murmurando. Elia calló. Rhaegar no se inmutó.

La punzada en la costilla le trajo el recuerdo de su malestar. Había soñado con una puerta entreabierta, y al cruzarla, el aroma a incienso le caló la nariz. Una mujer hecha y madura estaba tarareando la más hermosa canción. Ella tenía un vestido rojo sangre cayendo como cascada de rubíes hasta el suelo, con bordados dorados como el oro. El cabello castaño y grueso caía suelto sobre su espalda delgada, suaves mechones enmarcaban su pequeño rostro y ojos enormes. Una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios rosáceos. Cuando se dio la vuelta,  la reconoció inmediatamente.

Pocas veces se había encontrado con la princesa, en la boda, y en el torneo, en ambas le pareció hermosa, una dama gentil, buena y amable, inteligente pero frágil debido a su delicada salud. La mujer siguió moviéndose inconsciente de su presencia, sobre un brazo tenía un hermoso bebé lactante de cabello plateado y ojos violeta que la miraban con adoración. Y en el otro, una hermosa niña de su misma cabellera y ojos claros. Los tres enmarcaban una hermosa imagen de maternidad, de la juventud y su luz.

-Mí príncipe prometido.- canturreó Elia con voz suave.- Mí Aegon, el príncipe prometido.- su mirada se alternó entre sus dos hijos, su nariz fina y recta, perfecta, se arrugó cuando hizo una mueca cómica. Los bebes respondieron inmediatamente con risas ahogadas.- Papá los ama, así es, así es, papá los ama. Mamá también, demasiado.

 Un solo Aegon era suficiente en el mundo.

Elia se paseo por la habitación danzando cómo si tuviera el viento en los pies, cantando cada vez con más brío, con ojos avellanas, redondos y grandes, exóticos solamente para sus hijos. El pequeño que conocía cómo Aegon sonrió hipnotizado, la bonita Rhaenys gorgoteo aplaudiendo torpemente. Los bebés también sólo tenían ojos para ella.

Estaban solos en la habitación llena de alfombras y telas, humo y calidez. Siguieron dando vueltas alrededor de ella, entonces Lyanna supo lo que sucedería. Ellos morirán, susurró la voz en su cabeza.

\- Todo gracias a mí.- susurró.

Lyanna sollozó y se cubrió el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Gritó entre sus dedos hasta que las mejillas le retomaron color de la presión. Rhaegar había muerto, todos estaban pagando. Ella gritó un poco más .Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Estaba muriendo, sabía que lo estaba. La habitación olía demasiado a rosas, y la hundía en un trance, no sabía si pensar en Invernalia y los años felices, o sumirse en la realidad.

Las rosas están muriendo. Sabía que irían por ella, llevaban lo que parecía una eternidad buscándola, ella no quería morir sola, como la luna en el cielo. El lobo solitario muere. Lyanna estaba temblando como si el mismísimo invierno en sus huesos la hubiera seguido al calor del verano. Cuando cayó sobre la cama, apretujando su bata blanca, manchada de sangre. El viento sopló tan fuerte que se escuchó como el aullido de un lobo, uno desesperado. La hizo sonreír, débilmente, ella sabía, Ned haría todo por ella y le haría un último favor en su lecho de muerte.

_Él lo prometería._

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
